<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I need you to know how much I love you by schrijverr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515637">I need you to know how much I love you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr'>schrijverr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>1917 (Movie 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I just love them, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Boys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and I need them to be ok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:21:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A soft moment between Will and Tom in which they tell the other just how much they mean to them, with lots of hugs and kisses!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Blake/William Schofield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I need you to know how much I love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You can find this work on my tumblre as well, which is also @schrijverr. I actually wrote this for an ask, so if you're curious or want to request something yourself you can do that on tumblr as well!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t often that two soldiers would have any privacy, much less a lot. So, when the war was over and Tom and Will had their own home far from prying eyes, they took every moment to touch each other.</p><p>Not even in a sexual way or anything, just a chest to lean on after a nightmare, a kiss on the cheek before one of them left, a hand on the lower back when the other passed or a body pressed close as they went to sleep.</p><p>The touches were comforting. A silent way to say: I’m here, this is real and I’m never leaving you.</p><p>Will lived for the small touches Tom would give him. Tom had always been the more touchy one of the two and after everything they’d been through it had doubled tenfold.</p><p>One of these moments was now. It was late at night, around three o’clock if Will had to guess. He had woken up from a very unpleasant dream and although he hated that he had woken Tom as well, he couldn't be more glad for the other when he held him this tight.</p><p>Tom was practically lying on top of him, with his hands he clutched Wills shoulders and their legs were tangled together. He was nuzzling Wills neck, stopping from time to time to lift his head and whisper sweet nothings to Will:</p><p>“You are the best thing that ever happened to me.”</p><p>“I love how your eyes twinkle when you tell me about your poetry.”</p><p>“When I ramble I can see you smile and it makes my heart burst with love for you.”</p><p>“I adore you, Will Schofield, and you can never get rid of me.”</p><p>The last one made Will smile. He had been in his head, replaying memories past. He knew Tom was saying it to get his attention and make him focus on here and now, but he also knew Tom meant every word he said. </p><p>That thought alone was enough to make his heart burst and the warmth to flow through his veins until it had reached every part. </p><p>He rolled them over, until he was leaning over Tom, who smiled up at him when he saw the soft crinkles around Wills eyes. Tom said: “Hello there sweetheart. How’s it going up there?”</p><p>Will smiled at him and replied: “Pretty good, I’m enjoying the nice view.”</p><p>“Oh.” Tom smirked, “What kind of view is it?”</p><p>Cheekily Will answered: “Well, there is this very cute boy, with lovely eyes and just beautiful hair and a very kind heart and pretty smile looking up at me and I have to say I can get used to that.”</p><p>By the time he was done speaking Toms entire face was red and he looked away while he softly said: “Fuck off, Scho.”</p><p>Not deterred Will moved until he was straddling Tom, freeing his hand so that he could gently grasp Toms chin and make him look in his eyes. They made eye contact and for a moment it was completely silent, safe for the breaths that had gotten in sync due to the proximity.</p><p>Tom swallowed and with the peace disturbed by the slight movement, Will opened his mouth: “I’m serious, Tom. You are so beautiful, you take my breath away each time I see you. Just the thought that you’re here and you’re real and you’re mine to hold and touch can make me dizzy.”</p><p>“So you only like me for my looks.” Tom said, but his eyes were a bit wet.</p><p>Will smiled in return and said: “No, I also love how compassionate you are and how attentive. You just always seem to know what I need and you’re always there for me, I cannot thank you enough for being in my life. I love you, Tom. I really love you, all of you.”</p><p>Tom was now crying happy tears, he couldn’t find words, so he just pulled Will down into a hug, hoping that Will would understand how much he loved him as well and how much that love meant to him.</p><p>After a few minutes Tom was coherent again and he whispered: “I can never compete with that, you’re the poet of us two.” then he softly added: “Thank you, I love you too.”</p><p>Will leaned on one elbow and kissed Toms nose, he looked him in the eye and said: “Just those three words are enough for me. Nothing sounds more lovely than that coming from your lips.”</p><p>Then he bend forward to kiss Tom properly. Tom eagerly accepted the kiss and softly their lips danced together as both soldiers tried to poor in as much emotion as they could.</p><p>Tom tried to say: I love you so much my heart literally feels like it’s about to burst and that feel so good. I hope we stay together forever, so that I can ever tell you ‘I love you’ enough times to properly encompass how much I do.</p><p>While Will tried to tell Tom: I will try to find every word to describe how beautiful you are inside and out, to one say make up for all the touches you give so freely that help me through everything. I hope I find every way to tell you ‘I love you’ because I do and you need to know that I do.</p><p>The kiss was over after what seemed like an eternity, but couldn’t have been more than a few minutes. Breathlessly the two looked at the other for a few moments, both smiling brightly.</p><p>When they’d caught their breath Tom started to say something, but it was cut off by a yawn, as Will echoed it, Tom said: “We should probably go back to sleep.”</p><p>Suddenly realizing the time Will answered: “We probably should.”</p><p>He got off Toms lap and laid down next to him, pushing his head into the space on Toms chest under his neck. Once he had settled in he softly said: “Goodnight, Tom, I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, Will. Sleep well.” Tom whispered back.</p><p>Then the two drifted away, slowly and gently leaving the land of the conscious. The rest of the night they slept peacefully, both knowing they were safe and loved in the others arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and Comments are literally the best. If you leave any I would actually die for you, thank you so so much</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>